


Eight Things That Happened At Rosario Hanukkah Dinner 199X

by meredyd



Series: Holidays in the Heights [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredyd/pseuds/meredyd
Summary: Usnavi is internalizing the idea of a bunch of scrappy nobodies fighting against huge forces beyond their control.





	Eight Things That Happened At Rosario Hanukkah Dinner 199X

**Author's Note:**

  * For [metonymy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/gifts).



1\. Tiny Sonny eats a sizable amount of the freshly made just out of the oil latkes, gets severe burns on his tongue, and continues to eat more until forcibly removed from the kitchen.

2\. Vanessa and Nina wear half-matching lacy dresses, little patent leather shoes. Dresses that Camila made, and maybe made even prettier when she realized Vanessa’s mom wasn’t going to show up despite being invited. They hold hands the entire time, except when Nina stands up on her chair to passionately act out the story of the Maccabees once in Spanish and once in English to a standing ovation. Claudia cries. (Kevin maybe also cries.)

3\. Additionally, this is the coolest thing Benny has ever seen. When he and Nina have been married for a while, he confides in her that he didn’t fall in love with her then, but actually, he might have fallen in love with her then? He was just too young to recognize what he was feeling, you know. She throws a pillow at his face.

4\. Usnavi is extremely nervous the entire time about messing something up or being disrespectful or just not polite enough, or using the wrong fork, even though it’s basically just a regular dinner. He is taking this very seriously. Claudia gives him just enough wine to take the edge off, and wonders if the situation requires her to apologize to God for this.

5\. That said, once he’s more relaxed, Usnavi is internalizing the idea of a bunch of scrappy nobodies fighting against huge forces beyond their control to keep what’s theirs, in the way that sometimes an idea hits you when you’re a little kid and you don’t realize when or if it did until it circles back into your life in a real way years and years later.

6\. Everyone is like, Camila, please chill, you can’t make the level of complicated food/amount of food you’re planning in the amount of time you have, for the amount of people coming to the house. (In addition to The Gang, there are a number of cousins and aunts and uncles and Rosario-adjacents.) Not only does she do this, but she does it with a ton of time to spare. She’s always thought about opening a restaurant, but this is the first time she lets herself take it seriously.

7\. It hasn’t snowed all winter but like any good holiday special there’s a gentle dusting of snowflakes that are the perfect mix of not fucking the roads up too much and being ideal snowman building material for the kids.

8\. Claudia takes the whole family for everything they’re worth in driedl.


End file.
